Sparks and Shadows
by hug-a-hufflepuff
Summary: In another lifetime, a man named Snape loved a woman named Lily. Although he devoted his life to her, she never returned his affections. Now, perhaps, his son can have a second chance. Lily Luna Potter x OC, currently rated T for content but will later be moved to M.
1. Marcellus Salazar Snape

_Albus Dumbledore was dead. Every piece of a carefully crafted plan was falling into place, including Harry Potter searching for the horcruxes. It was the middle of the night on an exceptionally chilly night in late August, and a street in a seemingly normal Muggle neighborhood lay quiet and dark. Deafening silence had fallen on the area, and even a wizard's ears, fine tuned to the sounds of magic, would have heard nothing were he walking down the sidewalk. The windows of every house were dark, and the curtains drawn._

_Inside Number Four, Privet Drive, however, a secret rendezvous was taking place. Severus Snape, who had begrudgingly put up with one Petunia Dursley for many, many years for the sake of his beautiful Lily and her son, felt that he'd earned the use of the abandoned home for one night. He was meeting up with the one person who had ever been successful in making him forget about Lily Evans for a little while, mainly because they were so painfully opposite._

_Bellatrix Lestrange was all hard lines, sharp angles, and hissed commands. Her body was not supple and soft; it was angular, hard, unforgiving. Her lips were always cold and her hair always tangled. Severus found it easy to lose himself in her embrace, following her commands easily. Afterward, he would always compare her to what Lily might have been like in the bedroom; all warmth and softness and beauty and light, with silky hair and soft skin. But while Bellatrix was in the room, Severus never had to think about the beautiful redhead that had always captivated his heart._

_The meetings were never long, never drawn out, and this one was no different, although they both knew that it would be the last. In less than a month, Severus Snape was taking over as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bellatrix Lestrange had her own duties to attend to, assisting Lord Voldemort in the demise of one Harry Potter. Once they were finished and dressed, Severus and Bellatrix stood in the back garden as the sun began to peek over the horizon, looking into each others' eyes as they each apparated away._

_Severus never knew that Bellatrix was with child._

_Months later, mere days before the Battle of Hogwarts commenced, Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had a mat of black hair and dark eyes, and she would have loved him if there were any room in her heart. Bellatrix had given her heart fully to Lord Voldemort, and there was no room for the little baby. She left him with her sister, Narcissa, who brought him with her to Hogwarts for the final battle._

_Once the battle was over and both Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange lay dead on the ground, Narcissa found that she had no need for a baby. Her own son had grown and she felt no obligation to her nephew. She simply left him for dead._

_Minerva McGonagall, now the headmistress of Hogwarts due to the untimely death of Severus Snape, found the child and took him in. It was immediately obvious to her whose child he had been, and she named him Marcellus Salazar Snape. Despite the protests that she was far too old to be raising a child, Minerva requested that a crib be delivered to her quarters. Marcellus was the child that Minerva herself had never had the chance to bear._

* * *

Marcellus Salazar Snape grew up within the walls of a castle. He had his own bedroom, a small room off of his Mother's bedroom, with a little bed and a desk and a bedside table and a small wardrobe. Inside the drawer of his bedside table lay a photograph of his mother and one of his father. He spent his days playing out in the greenhouses or the gardens, visiting Hagrid, watching Quidditch matches and watching the House Elves work in the kitchen.

When he was eleven years old, his Hogwarts letter was delivered by owl at breakfast. Although Marcellus did not get to ride the Hogwarts Express, he took part in the Sorting Ceremony with all of the other first years, although he was not nearly as nervous as the rest of them were. The hat had barely skimmed his brow when it bellowed, "Slytherin!" and not a single soul was surprised, although there was plenty of cheering from the Slytherin table.

Marcellus moved into the dormitories for his time at Hogwarts, coming to find that the Slytherin common room was one of the most peaceful places he'd ever known. Much to his Mother's chagrin, he even chose to live in the dormitories during the summer, although he still dined with her at every meal. It was clear from his very first year at Hogwarts that Marcellus would take after his father. He was an absolute genius with potions, eventually adopting his father's old moniker of Half Blood Prince. After all, Marcellus felt like a prince. He'd grown up in a castle, hadn't he?

Upon graduating from Hogwarts when he was eighteen, Marcellus was struck with a wanderlust that took him travelling around the world for eight long years, learning all that there was to know about potions. When he finally returned, his Mother graciously offered him the position of Potions master. Marcellus gratefully accepted. He knew that when he started teaching in September in the place that had always been his home, it would be the absolute right thing for him to do.


	2. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter was born the last child and only daughter of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and his wife, Ginny. Two brothers had come before her; James Sirius and Albus Severus, and the three of them had more cousins than they could count on one hand. Weasley holidays were still held at the Burrow, although the table had increased in size every year until everyone had finally decided to stop having babies. Ever since the children were small, every major holiday was spent at the Burrow.

Lily could remember a Christmas when she was small, at the age of four, with all of her cousins surrounding her. Hugo and Louis were the closest to her own age, both being five at the time, followed by Lucy and Albus, who were both six. Then were James and Rose, who were eight, Roxanne, who was nine, and then Dominique who was ten. Freddy was eleven at the time, Molly was twelve and Victoire was thirteen, with Teddy being the oldest at fourteen, even though he wasn't related to any of them by blood. He had always been considered a part of the family. All of the children would sit in the living room and play with the toys they'd received on Christmas morning. The adult women, including Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny would all go into the kitchen and cook a huge feast. The men, including Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Harry, would all go out and play Quidditch while they waited for the food to be cooked. It was always a time that was bustling with activity, and even as the kids got older, they all came home to the Burrow for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

When Lily was eleven and began her schooling at Hogwarts, her parents were thrilled to find out that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor. James, her oldest brother, had been a Gryffindor, and Albus had been a Slytherin, but Harry and Ginny didn't care much either way. They were simply proud to have children who were in the same house as they had been when they were in school. Being the youngest put a lot of pressure on Lily, although it eased as she got older and more and more of her cousins and siblings left Hogwarts. By the time she reached her sixth year, Lily only had to deal with Hugo and Louis watching over her shoulder every step of the way. James had returned to Hogwarts as the flying instructor, which meant that she had to deal with him, also, but not quite as often.

Although Lily was the spitting image of her paternal grandmother, she had a lot of her own mother's fire in her. She was a Weasley, not just a Potter, and there were many who had been on the receiving end of one of her famed Bat-Bogey Hexes. Still, she took after both of her parents and struggled with Potions, while excelling in Charms and Transfiguration. Even Headmistress McGonagall looked upon her with favor, when she wasn't causing mischief. Everyone knew the legacy of the Boy who Lived and the Golden Trio, and their offspring were infamous within the walls of the castle. Everyone knew Lily Luna Potter, until her sixth year. That was when it was announced that there would be a new Potions master.


End file.
